


Stand By Me

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, M/M, Singing, d'awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Feuilly sings Charlotte to sleep.





	Stand By Me

_“Oh, stand, stand by me….”_

Enjolras woke up on the couch, finding his arms significantly empty of a baby. He scrubbed a hand over his face and wandered the house to see Feuilly swaying back and forth in their daughter’s room, crooning out the lyrics to one of his favorite songs as she slept in his arms.

_“Oh, darling, darling, stand by me…. Oh, stand by me…!”_

Enjolras smiled and leaned against the doorway, watching the two of them.

Feuilly looked up and smiled, setting Charlotte in her crib, and walked toward his husband, still singing. He grabbed him by the hands and twirled him around.

Enjolras laughed softly as they made their way quietly to the living room.

When the song ended, Feuilly just started again from the beginning.

Enjolras twirled him under his arm and pulled him close, pressing their noses together. “I love you.”

Feuilly’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
